Origin -Awaken-
At the same time, on Earth-Prime, heroes are being born. *Superman: Born on Krypton, Kal-El escapes the dying planet is is saved from being killed by the explosion. In the Fantastic Four/Superman crossover, though, it was Galactus who destroyed Krypton. *Optimus Prime: Optimus, his Autobots, and Megatron's Decepticons, crash landed on Earth. Then came a 4-million-year-old sleep. They awoke when they became the Transformers we now know. *Spider-Man: Peter Parker was an ordinary boy when he was bit by a radioactive spider. Witnessing his uncle, Ben, perishing at the hands of the burgular, Peter devotes to fight crime. *Wonder Woman: Diana, champion of the Amazons, left her homeland to fight evil and crime. *Superted: He was once a discarded toy that came to life by Spotty and was given powers by Mother Nature. *Batman: Bruce Wayne sees his parents perish at the hands of Joe Chill. He devotes to fight crime as Batman. *Xena: After she was seperated from her parents, she became the chosen one to conquer evil. *Astro Boy: Astro Boy was an ordinary child that got killed by a car. He was then resurrected as Astro Boy. *He-Man and She-Ra: They were seperated due to the evil of Skeletor and Hordak. He-Man lived in Eternia. She-Ra lived in Etheria. *Fantastic Four: Four astronauts were affected by cosmic rays, each having a different power of his or her own. *Robocop: When officer Murphy was shot down and injured, he was reborn as Robocop. *Turbo Teen: Brett was driving his car when a tree swerved him off the road during a thundery day. That is until he swerved into the path of Dr. Chase's trans-molecular ray, forcing him and his car to become one, Turbo Teen. *Green Lantern: Test pilot Hal Jordan was chosen by a dying alien, Abin Sur, to become the Green Lantern with the power Ring. *Gigantor: A kind professor built Gigantor as his 28th creation in order to fight crime and the Black Ox. *Judge Dredd: Him and his clone Rico awoke from their sleep when nuclear war came to the USA. Rico became an evil-doer, and the other, Joseph, became Judge Dredd. *Masked Rider: Dex was given transformation powers by the King of Edenoi, his grandfather, and was sent to planet Earth to protect these powers from the advancing evil of Count Dregon. He becomes Masked Rider. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The turtles were once beby turtles when they fell into the sewers with toxic slime. The boy, who was keeping the turtles as pets, cried. Splinter chose the four turtles to fight crime, crime in the form of the Shredder, whom they must stop. *Captain America: Captain America came to life from the Frozen Sea where he fell to near-death during the World War II attacks. Today is the present day, in which he is revived. *Conan the Barbarian: His parents were killed by enemy evils. *The Punisher: His family were killed by terrorists. *The Power Rangers: They were five ordinary teenagers when they were chosen by Zordon to become the heroic Power Rangers. *Harry Potter: When his parents were killed by Voldemort, Harry Potter was left with a scar. *Thor: Thor was banished by Odin, and he landed on Midgard, or Earth, where he became a normal mortal. *The Flash: When Barry Allen was struck by lightning, he was bathed into the chemicals, and that connected him to the Speed Force, and then he became the Flash. *Iron Man: His heart was injured by Vietnamese evils. They forced him to make armor, but he escaped with that armor, becoming Iron Man. *Wolverine: Wolverine was born with bone claws, then he had adamantium claws because of the bathing pool. Category:Origin Story